sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Experimentation
The episode begins with Agate and Bloodstone's Gemstones floating on a tablet, attached to sparking wires. A lab coat wearing Gem and their Pearl enter the room. Immediately, the Pearl walks over to a large holographic monitor and starts swiping here and pressing there. Scientist: Pearl, tell me what we've gathered so far. Pearl: Looking at their memory banks, their fusion together creates a singularity with powers beyond any Gem ever recorded.. Even.. Diamonds. Scientist: Well, that's intriguing. Beyond the data, how much longer until the.. 'Cluster' serum is complete? Sucdenly, the monitor flashes to Jet, sleeping. Pearl: With the best estimates, 3 hours, 6 at most. Scientist: These gems will be perfect for our Defense program. We can use them to shatter every gem on Homeworld. The scientist and the Pearl walk away. Meanwhile, Quartz and the gems are chasing the trail left behind by the hooded figure. Quartz: Come on gems, keep up. We have to save Agate and Bloodstone. The gems are gasping as they try to run. Quartz: If you can't keep up, just fuse. Sard: Why would we fuse for such a stupid purpose? Zircon: Agate and Bloodstone fuse when they can't sleep. Sard: Good point. Quartz: Never mind, we are about here. They arrive at a dome surrounded by security guard and cameras. Quartz: I've infiltrated many bases in my time, but I've never seen one this heavily guarded. Textite: Well, let's just beat them all up. Zircon: That would be a mistake. Sard: Yeah, we could endanger Bloodstone. Quartz: And Agate. Sard: Yeah...... Textite: Well, I guess we can sneak past. Sard: Or we can do what Agate would do and shapeshift. Quartz: In my experiences, shapeshifting does not work. Zircon: I have a suggestion. Zircon holds her hand up, and a barrier surrounds them. Zircon: They can't see us under this. They walk inside the base. The barrier dissipates. Quartz: Hopefully we've passed the main line of defense. Now, we need to choose who will go after who. Everyone besides Quartz: I call Bloodstone! Quartz: Well, since I've gone after Agate multiple times, one of you will have to go. Everyone but Quartz and Textite: Not it! Textite: Not....aww. Quartz: Be careful Textite. Textite: I will be. But if I'm dealing with Agate... Textite walks around. He sees a guard coming. He shoots an electric rope on the ceiling light and jets up. He continues on the ceiling. He looks down and sees Agate's gemstone. Textite: Bingo. Textite summons his sword and breaks the glass. A Pearl notices, and he poofs her so fast, then shatters her. Textite then unhooks the wires from Agate's gem. Agate starts to regenerate. Textite: I hope he can fit in this room. Instead of beast Agate, it is normal Agate. Agate: Oh hi! Textite: I'm glad normal you is back. Agate: Eh, it was fun I guess. But don't think I'm soft anymore, I'm a little more aggressive than I used to be. Textite: Well, I guess that's a thing. Suddenly, a fusion gem breaks open the room. Vesuvinite: You're not escaping that easily. The fusion begins punching them. They begin dodging. They hide behind a wall. Agate: What are we gonna do? I mean beast me is strong, but I don't think it's enough. Textite: I hate to say it, but we have to fuse. Agate: No, no way. I am not fusing with you. Textite: Hey I don't like it anymore than you do. Agate: Fine. We'll make it short and sweet. Textite: Fine with me. Agate and Textite dance as Vesuvinite rounds the corner. They fuse into Black Star Sapphire, a black/goldish gem with a black scarf, with spiky hair and silver and gold striped clothing. Vesuvinite: Hah! You really think that lame attempt at a fusion can beat... Black Star Sapphire gives them a hard punch to the stomach. They poof. Black Star Sapphire unfuses. Agate: I did not enjoy that. Textite: Just be glad nobody saw. The other gems are watching. Quartz: You two looked great together. Bloodstone: And I see Agate is back. I hated the other form. Agate: Hey, don't push your luck Blood. He still exists in me, he's more of my aggressive side. Bloodstone: Eesh. Everyone besides Textite hugs Agate. Agate: I'm glad to be back. What were they even planning to do with us? Quartz is holding a flash drive. Quartz: Let's find out. Quartz puts it in a computer. It begins a display of Jet. Voice: These two gems, an Agate and a Bloodstone, fuse together to form a being known as Jet. This Jet is different from other Jets, being a complete monster, eating every gem it comes into sight with, if it can become triggered. We have a special serum, that will fuse them permanently. We can use them to destroy every gem on Homeworld. It shows a demonstration of gems running, and Jet breathing fire and eating their gems. The presentation ends. Agate: That's what they were gonna do? Fuse us for THAT? Bloodstone: Well, if we fuse for sleep, I guess we can fuse for anything. Agate: I want to destroy this place now. Bloodstone: Let's destroy this place how they would want it. Agate and Bloodstone form Jet in his Beast form. He starts tearing everything apart and eating the metal walls. Soon the base is nothing. Jet: I say this was a job well done. Well, let's get a move on. Quartz: Unfuse first. Jet: I'm gonna go to sleep soon, so it'd be pointless. Quartz: Fine, as long as you can behave. Jet: Don't worry Quartz, I can totally behave. It cuts to Jet chasing a bear. Quartz: Well, I cannot say I didn't expect that. Jet: GOT THE BEAR!!! It shows Jet holding the bear. Quartz: Jet, put that down. Jet: Whatever you say. Jet throws the bear far away behind him. Quartz: So anyways, I know what we are going to do now. Jet: What? Quartz: As you all know, the Quartz Palace was destroyed. As we have no place to go, I have come to a conclusion. Quartz smiles. Quartz: We are going to build a new Quartz palace. Sard: Awesome! Textite: Cool! Zircon: That sounds fun. Jet: Do I get to help? Quartz: Considering you're probably not going to unfuse for a while, yes. We just need to find the right place. They reach an open field. Quartz: Jet, if you would? Jet breathes a huge amount of fire, destroying all the grass. All of the gems clothes are on fire, besides Quartz. They pat out the fire. Jet: Sorry, overdid it. Quartz: No matter, we now need to build. It shows the gems carrying brick, wood, and Jet carrying a block of stone that is 2x his height. It shows them using sand to make glass, with Jet making it glass by breathing fire on it. It shows Quartz making a warp pad. Jet is making one for his size. Pretty soon, a giant Quartz Palace is built. The gems are admiring the walls. Quartz: I have made the palace stronger, sturdier, and I accommodated every room for Jet's large size. Jet: Sweet. Quartz: We have a new modern room system, just shine your gem on the door to open it. Jet, you have your own room now, because I figured you would want to sleep. Jet shines his gems on the door. The door grows, and Jet walks through. It is a giant room that basically a giant mattress. Jet: Awesome! Quartz: And, I have one more surprise for you. Quartz opens a curtain revealing all of Agate's corrupted gem friends. Jet: Hey! My old gang! He walks up to them and engages in conversation. Quartz leaves. The gems all go in their own rooms. Quartz finally goes in her room, a peaceful calm place. She looks at all the bubbles. Quartz: I am so glad things are the way they're supposed to be now. We have a new palace, we can go on missions again, everything is so, perfect. Scene cuts to next morning. Everyone except Jet walks out of their rooms. Quartz: Good morning. Zircon: That was the best sleep I've had in a long time. Sard: Jet is still sleeping I'm assuming? Quartz: I checked on him, he was roughhousing with the corrupted gems. Jet and the group walk out. Jet: G'morning. Quartz: Morning. How do you like your room? Jet: It's awesome. It's basically a giant mattress so it's really fun to bounce on. Textite: How do you not break it? You weigh 50,000 pounds. Jet: It can support as much as I want it to. What do your rooms look like? Sard: I have a nice room with a lot of training dummies. Zircon: Mine is a peaceful meadow with a lot of flowers. Textite: Mine is....well, I probably shouldn't tell you. Jet moves in close to Textite. Jet: Don't lie to me. I can see into your soul. Jet opens the other two eyes on the side of his head. Textite backs away. Textite: Eesh. Jet closes the eyes. Jet: Heh. Gets them every time. Even though this was the first time. Sard: Can you two please unfuse? Jet: I would, buuuuuuuuut, no. Jet goes in his room. The group follows. Zircon: Well, I'd say everything is back to normal. You can hear a lot of punching from Jet's room. Sard: Yep, back to normal. The cyan corrupted gem gets thrown out of the door and hits Zircon. Zircon: Ow. Jet peeks his head out. Jet: Sorry, they get riled up easily. Come on Cyan. Jet spins Cyan and they fuse into a light blue gem Aquamarine: Ok you guys, I'm gonna punch your faces in! Aquamarine goes into Jet's room. Quartz: Oh dear. Episode ends. Category:A to Z Category:Episodes